<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В тишине на краю света by kris_stein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695966">В тишине на краю света</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein'>kris_stein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LiS, Warren/Nathan [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Нейтан выходит из клиники и возвращается к руинам своей прошлой жизни.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LiS, Warren/Nathan [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В тишине на краю света</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Колёса быстро-быстро крутятся, шуршат по битому асфальту, налетают на трещины и ямы, а спидометр показывает восемьдесят миль в час. Мимо проносятся деревья и столбы неработающих фонарей, впереди бежит свет фар, разгоняя полумрак. С каждой минутой вокруг смыкается всё более дикая глушь, отрезая от какой-никакой цивилизации орегонского побережья. Кажется, кроме них, медведей и лосей, здесь никого никогда и не было.</p>
<p>На пассажирском сидении подпрыгивают банки пива, по рулю постукивают нервные пальцы, в зеркале заднего вида — тьма. Машина съезжает с дороги на лесную тропу, почти не снижая скорости, пролетает ещё пару миль и тормозит на широкой поляне.</p>
<p>Мотор глохнет, и, всё так же не нарушая тишины, Нейтан и Уоррен выходят из салона.</p>
<p>Их окружают шелест листвы и далёкий шёпот волн; в свете фар летают комары и мошкара; порывы ветра доносят солёный запах океана. Нейтан усаживается на капот и разрушает идиллию лесной тишины щелчком и шипением открытого пива.</p>
<p>— Держи, — протягивает первую банку Уоррену.</p>
<p>Тот берёт и садится рядом. Машина под ними пригибается к земле. Несколько долгих минут они просто пьют, Нейтан курит. После клиники он совсем не такой, каким Уоррен его помнит.</p>
<p>— Хорошо здесь, — наконец говорит Грэхем.</p>
<p>— Угу. Нашёл это место ещё во времена академии.</p>
<p>— Жаль, мне тогда не показал.</p>
<p>— Не успел.</p>
<p>Пальцы крепче сжимают сигарету — как и во время суда, ногти на них обкусаны до крови. Нейтан тихий и задумчивый — он таким был в первый день возвращения, пару недель назад. Всё это время Уоррен гадает, рад он тому, что случайно оказался в Аркадия Бэй, в том баре, одновременно с Нейтаном, или всё же им лучше было никогда не пересекаться. Жаль, Уоррен не управляет временем и не может посмотреть альтернативные варианты.</p>
<p>Но он уверен, варианты жизни, где он не встречает Нейтана, гораздо проще.</p>
<p>— Эх, через пару недель в универ возвращаться, — говорит Уоррен, только чтобы не молчать, — с одной стороны, лень, а с другой — хорошо, предки уже достали…</p>
<p>Лицо Нейтана странно искажается всего на мгновение, он выпивает банку пива почти залпом и ровно спрашивает:</p>
<p>— И как там в универе?</p>
<p>Уоррен воодушевлённо рассказывает, стараясь не думать о том, что у Нейтана нет образования, нет друзей, нет места в жизни. Есть только справка из клиники, что он стабилен. Уоррен надеется, что Нейтан хоть немного улыбнётся в ответ на одну из дурацких гиковских шуток или обзовёт задротом, но вместо этого Прескотт, молча слушая, выкуривает ещё две сигареты и опустошает ещё одну банку.</p>
<p>Он ложится на капот и неожиданно перебивает:</p>
<p>— Отец выгнал меня из дома.</p>
<p>Уоррен давится пивом.</p>
<p>— Что? А мать?</p>
<p>— Они развелись ещё год назад.</p>
<p>— И что ты будешь делать? — звучит осторожный вопрос.</p>
<p>Уоррен лихорадочно думает, должен ли он предложить помощь, может ли себе это позволить, стоит ли рисковать только по старой памяти. То, что было между ними, осталось в далёком прошлом, и Уоррен больше не может играть в супергероя.</p>
<p>— Понятия не имею.</p>
<p>В глазах Нейтана отражаются звёзды.</p>
<p>— Не хочу об этом думать, — он смотрит на Уоррена, и в его взгляде мелькают прежние шальные искры, а ладонь цепляет локоть и тянет на себя. — Хочу отвлечься. Может, вспомним былые деньки?</p>
<p>У него бледная кожа, тёмные круги на нижних веках, изъеденные пальцы и грязные волосы, а Уоррен всё равно поддаётся в первые секунды, потому что не способен сопротивляться этим сумасшедшим глазам.</p>
<p>Если он не может помочь ничем другим, то хоть так…</p>
<p>Эту мысль догоняет волна отвращения к себе, когда их губы уже встречаются. Изменилось всё: город, обстоятельства, жизнь вокруг, они сами — но только не то, как Нейтан целуется. Требовательно, нервно, лихорадочно. Торопится урвать своё, пока не оттолкнули.</p>
<p>И если раньше в этом не было нужды, то теперь — Уоррен отталкивает.</p>
<p>— Я не могу, — выдыхает он и для убедительности качает головой. — Не могу… У меня… есть невеста.</p>
<p>Почему так сложно в этом признаваться?</p>
<p>— Только не говори, что Хуёлфилд, — морщится Прескотт и открывает очередную банку так резко, что пиво проливается на капот.</p>
<p>— Нет. Ты её не знаешь.</p>
<p>Нейтан снова пьёт большими глотками, откидывается обратно на спину и говорит почти тем же капризным и высокомерным голосом, что и раньше:</p>
<p>— Ну и иди ты со своей невестой нахуй.</p>
<p>Он смотрит на звёзды блестящими пьяными глазами, Уоррен смотрит на него и неожиданно понимает: он был последним, что Нейтан мог вернуть из своего прошлого. И теперь Нейтан совсем один.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>